Tools such as screwdrivers, pliers, saw blades and measuring tools are often displayed at the point of sales by hanging individual packages onto pegs, where upper end of the individual package is a flat card with an opening to fit the peg. The card also carries information about the tool, including price, manufacturer and usage. During transport from the manufacturer to the point of sales, several individual packages are shipped together in a multiple package.
To facilitate recycling of packaging material from individual as well as multiple packages, they should be as small and simple as possible without impairing their ability to keep the tools from damaging or scratching each other. The present invention concerns a type of individual package, where the card with its information is openly visible to the customer when the tool is displayed by hanging from a peg at the point of sales, and relocated behind the tool as a protective intermediate layer when several individual packages are gathered in a multiple package. The card is also better protected from bending or creasing.